Conventional Metal-Insulator-Metal (MIM) devices, such as MIM semiconductor capacitors, have quality factor (Q) limits due to resistance of thick metal plates with which the conventional MIM devices are fabricated. The thick metal plates resist current flow, which increases the MIM devices' equivalent series resistance (ESR). The high ESR in turn lowers the MIM devices' Q. When the conventional MIM devices are used in radio frequency (RF) circuits, the conventional MIM devices' low-Q restrains performance of the RF circuits and increases the RF circuits' power consumption.
Accordingly, there are long-felt industry needs for device fabrication methods and apparatus that mitigate the problems of the conventional methods and the conventional devices.